


Outlaws and Angels

by JsPrincess



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Cowboys and Angels, Dustin Lynch, F/M, Song Lyrics, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 20:38:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6769057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JsPrincess/pseuds/JsPrincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I heard Cowboys and Angels on the radio the other day and I couldnt get Chibs and Tara out of my head, so this is what came of that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Outlaws and Angels

**Author's Note:**

> Neither the lyrics, nor the SOA belongs to me. I tweaked the lyrics and changed "Cowboys" to "Outlaws" because it suited the image in my head, but everything else is correct.

There's a want and there's a need  
There's a history between  
Girls like her and guys like me  
Outlaws and angels

She started out as his brother’s wife, then a caregiver and friend. It was only recently that he’d began to see her as a love interest. She’d changed through the years, as had he. They’d both become hardened to the life, to the violence surrounding them. She’d lost her career, then her husband and almost lost her life. He’d lost his wife, his daughter and nearly his own life. They were both left with their scars but God knows they were stronger for it. 

Neither let their pasts define them, but they were both smart enough to know that they’d changed. Nearly dying on more than one occasion had changed his devotion to the club life. It just didn't seem as important anymore. Life meant more to him than brotherhood. She meant more to him than anything. 

I've got boots and she's got wings  
I'm hell on wheels and she's heavenly  
I'd die for her and she lives for me   
Outlaws and angels

Her hands heal while his maim and kill. Neither are in denial about the the choices they’ve made, but something about them just works. His heart beats a little more steadily when she’s around; her world is a little more clear when he’s with her. He encouraged her, and while her hand never again got steady enough for delicate pediatric surgery, she found a new calling in the pediatric field as a pediatrician. She treated bumps, bruises and strep throat now, instead of tiny hearts and little kidneys, but she got to watch her patients grow and thrive. The best part was, she was always home to make dinner for her family, and help the boys with their homework. She blossomed under his encouragement and he knew there wasn't a single thing in the world that he wouldn't do to see her smile, to keep her safe. 

We ride side by side  
A cloud of dust, a ray of light  
My touch is her temptation  
Her kiss is my salvation  
She's sweet, I'm wild, we're dangerous  
Outlaws and angels

She stood at his side as he straightened up the mess her estranged ex husband had left behind when he committed suicide. She was his homing beacon; his true north. She calmed the storms that brewed behind his eyes, and kept his demons at bay. She knew when he needed her, and when he needed his space. His world calmed when her hand was in his. He couldn't have asked for anything more than her by his side.

He lay beside her in their bed, his hands roaming her torso as they kissed lazily. She arched into his touch, his every stroke, touch, pinch driving her deeper into temptation. He was the reason for her pleasure, the reason she slept soundly at the end of the night. 

Not sure why her path crossed mine  
Accident or grand design  
Ah maybe God just kinda likes  
Outlaws and angels

Never would he understand why, or how, but he continued to thank the gods that she was his. He went home every night and found a beautiful angel waiting up for him. She’d have already tucked the boys into bed, and their daughter would be in her swing or bouncy seat in the living room, just waiting for her Da to get home. To be given a second chance with such an amazing woman, Chibs new he was beyond lucky. 

She was sure the crow eaters compared her to Gemma, moving from one Sons president to the next, but she knew in her heart that there was no comparison. She was with Filip out of love, not a hunger for power. Jackson had killed himself, and she’d had no part in it, nor had Filip. He stood by her, walked her through the funeral, kept her moving for the boy's sake. No matter how Jackson had wronged her, he’d still been the love of her life. Filip had grieved with her, the loss of a man he once thought of as his son was hard. They both had a tough time moving forward but when their lips met for the first time, it was like coming home. They found a strength in each other that they hadn't had apart.

We ride side by side  
A cloud of dust, a ray of light  
My touch is her temptation  
Her kiss is my salvation  
She's sweet, I'm wild, we're dangerous  
Outlaws and angels

They dismounted his bike and he took her face in his hands, kissing her gently. His touch lit her body on fire and she deepened the kiss. She quenched a need in him that he’d never known he had. She soothed his mind, body and soul. He needed her like he needed air to breathe and he had never known a feeling so deep, even with Fiona. 

She had a way with words that he’d never been able to match. She helped SAMCRO in ways he’d never imagined possible. She brokered deals, treated members of other clubs for minor injuries and was able to patch up relationships with her soothing, sweet nature. When her way didn't work, then he and the boys could come in, guns blazing, with no regret over how things ended. They were a hell of a combination, healing one day and deadly the next. 

There's a want and there's a need  
There's a history between  
Girls like you and guys like me  
Outlaws and angels

The Telfords would go down in SAMCRO history as the most stable husband and wife to ever head the table. Their influences on each other had toughened her while softening him, both to the point of perfection. His leadership was strong, and her mothering instinct had kicked in as she learned to manage the men in the club. They were meant to be together, like it was written in the stars. The outlaw and the angel.


End file.
